Fairy Tale Ending
by FFXForever123
Summary: Sequel to my previous story, New Beginnings.  Seymour's gone for good finally! , Yuna and Tidus get married, life is good.  But Yuna suspects that it isn't happily ever after yet.  T&Y,G&R,N&L,P&B,W&L,A
1. Chapter 1:The Wedding & Yuna's Unease

Chapter 1: The Wedding

Yuna's heart raced when she awoke from her dream. Today was an important step in her life, both for her and her lover, Tidus. It was the day of their wedding in Besaid! Although Yuna was thrilled, a chill of foreboding ran through her spine. Ever since they defeated Seymour for the final time, she'd been having feelings of doubt. The high summoner shook her head. This isn't a time for gloom, she thought; it's a time to celebrate.

"Yunie!" She heard her Al Bhed cousin, Rikku, call impatiently. "It's time!" Yuna felt a pang of anxiety; what if she messed up and looked horrible? When Yuna told Rikku of her fear, the blonde Al Bhed just snorted. "You will be extraordinary when I'm through with ya!" Yuna couldn't help but giggle at the young girl's spirit. "Come on, let's hurry!" The former Gullwing leader nodded, anxiety pushing its way back into her.

She was dragged over to Lulu and Wakka's hut, where Rikku, Paine, and Lulu did her makeup and hair. Her hair would be done as it was at her forced wedding ceremony 3 years ago: in a fancy bun. Her dress would also be the same, for it was her mother's. After the makeup and hair were done, Yuna slipped on the white, sleeveless dress. The feathers at the bottom tickled the middle of her legs, until she put on her garters. With Lulu's help, her veil was placed in her hair, and her tiara over the veil.

Wakka, who was stepping in the place of Yuna's father, Braska, handed her the bouquet of lillies and roses. She slipped her arm through the redheaded blitzer's, then proceeded to the village.

Besaid was a small village, and all of the islanders had known Yuna since she came to the island. As a result, the whole town proudly watched as she marched down the aisle with her father figure. As they drew closer to the temple steps-the end of the aisle-the former summoner ave her ex-guardian a nervous glance. He smiled at her, perfectly calm. "You won't mess up, ya?" That reassured Yuna; she continued forward with confidence.

When they got to the end, where Tidus was waiting, Wakka took her hand and placed it in Tidus'. Yuna looked up to see the groom grinning like a Chessy cat. It wasn't his usual cocky grin that matched his attitude; it was a grin that showed he was happier than he'd ever been in his life. His blue eyes danced with joy; his sand-blonde hair swayed in the slight summer breeze. Yuna found that she was grinning, too, because she'd finally found someone to be with forever. Before they made their vows, Yuna glanced at her bridesmaids-Rikku and Paine. Rikku was smiling and holding Gippal's hand. Paine was three months pregnant now, and was holding Baralai's hand. Nooj and Leblanc were there as well; Nooj had his arm around Leblanc, and the sphere hunter herself was crying.

"I do," Tidus vowed, his joy ringing through his tone. "I do," Yuna echoed. They smiled at each other and kissed gently. Yuna heard the cheers of Wakka, who was also Tidus' best man, and the other groomsmen, Nooj and Gippal. (Baralai was the priest.)

Tidus grinned, this time it was challanging; he scooped Yuna up in his arms. "Hey!" Yuna laughed. They kissed again quickly, and he carried his wife inside the airship.

That night, Yuna lie in bed beside Tidus, deep in thought. She thought about how much they'd been through together. Three years ago, they'd fought Sin together side by side at the cost of Tidus vanishing; during this period, Yuna went on her own journey to find Tidus. Unfortunately, all she found was a shadow and a huge machina called Vegnagun. In the end, Yuna defeated them both. Afterwards, the Fayth brought Tidus back to Yuna. Happily ever after, right? Nope.

About a year later, Tidus proposed to Yuna. It was a happy moment, only to be ruined that same day. When Wakka and Tidus took Yuna with them to blitz practice, some guys came and stole Yuna as well as Paine, Rikku, Lulu, Leblanc, and even little Vidina! Seymour came back, and he was stronger than ever! Well, when the guys showed up, there was a fight. Yuna and the other women, though injured, fought alongside the guys and defeated Seymour for good. Although it seemed it was a fairy tale ending now, Yuna still couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong.

"Is anything wrong, honey?" Tidus whispered while playing with Yuna's hair.

"Nope. Just thinking."

" 'Bout what?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

Yuna laughed. "You remind me of Rikku." Tidus sighed, resigned, and gently touched his lips to hers. She caught up on her former guardian's mood immidiately; she stroked his face and began kissing him. Maybe it isn't a fairy tale ending yet, Yuna thought, but it's still my story.


	2. Chapter 2:The Honeymoon

_Okay, sorry this is so short but i had writers block ^^" Forgive me, and enjoy! _

Tidus woke up early the next morning. He turned to look at Yuna, who was faced toward him. The young blitzer smiled and realized how lucky he was to have this beautiful angel. He decided to make her breakfast, although he wasn't good at cooking. But he was determined to make the best breakfast ever, even if it was the last thing he ever did!

Tidus took a quick shower then put on a white tee and dark jeans. He tiptoed past the bed in which Yuna was still sleeping, so as not to wake her. He then grabbed a cookbook. As he neared the stove he looked up how to cook eggs and and bacon; when he couldn't find it, Tidus assumed it was so easy that it wasn't even in the book! So he chose to wing it(which is not a great idea, but what the hey!).

Soon, Tidus found himself dividing his time with the burning bacon and the annoying, slippery eggs. Trying to flip both at the same time was a bad idea. "I'm gonna have yolk and bacon bits in my hair for the next year," he groaned, then continued cooking with a new determination. After being popped in the face by the bacon about 200 times, the eggs fell to the floor. The blonde blitz star scowled at the ruined eggs; they were mocking him! Apparently 3rd time's the charm, because Tidus was _finally _able to finish Yuna's breakfast egg-xactly(haha, get it?) the way he wanted it.

As soon as he was about to go wake Yuna up, shecame in through the door, rubbing her eyes. "Hey, honey," Tidus grinned. Yuna smiled tiredly, then began to giggle when she saw her husband's food-filled hairdo. "Yeah, yeah" Tidus said, still grinning like a Chessy cat. Then his face turned serious as she ate his food. "Is it decent?" He asked anxiously. After gulping it all down, the ex-summoner grinned and said, "Nice. How did you get food in your hair?" Tidus sighed in relief. "Let's just say the food didn't like me too much."

"Why did you do it then?" She challanged.

"Because I love you and I wanted to do something for you this morning."

"Aww. Thank you, Tidus!" She got up, kissed him on the cheek, then went to get dressed. "Wait." Yuna turned to look at him curiously. "After I take a shower, since we're married and all..." Tidus could feel his face painting itself bright red. Yuna smiled, knowing what he wanted to do. She put her hand to his lips and said, "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3: CommSphere Call

_I'm so sorry! ^^" I'll work harder I promise! It's so short..._

In the middle of the night, Yuna heard her CommSphere ring. She yawned and wondered who had called. She picked up. "Hello?" Yuna mumbled groggily. She heard a deep sobbing over the phone. "Yuna, I'm s-sorry for waking you up," a normally perky voice answered. Yuna, surprised, recognized it as Rikku's.

"Rikku! What's wrong?"

"Gippal left, Yuna! He didn't say goodbye or anything. He just walked out When I tried to ask where he was going he totally ignored me!"

Yuna was too stunned to respond. At her wedding, Gippal and Rikku were totally in love. What happened? "I'm so sorry, Rikku." She said when she could finally respond. "How about in a week I call Paine up and we can have a girl's night. Is that okay?"

"Thanks, Yunie," The Al Bhed said, sounding happier.

"Night, Rikku."

"Night."

Yuna turned around to see Tidus up, looking worried. "What's up?" he asked. "Gippal broke up with her." Yuna's husband looked as shocked as she'd been. "What? Why?" The High Summoner shook her head, not knowing why. "I promised that Paine and I would take her out next week." Tidus nodded, seeming to understand; he wrapped his arms around his troubled wife. "Rikku's strong. She can handle this." "Not alone, though," she muttered. "Not alone," the blitzer agreed.

A week later, Yuna went to Bevelle. At New Yevon HQ, the guards bowed respectfully. "Lady Yuna, what can we do for you?" the head guard asked. "I want to see Lady Paine and Lord Baralai," she said firmly. The guard bowed once more, then lead Yuna to the main champer of what used to be the Palace of St. Bevelle.

After a few minutes, Paine and Baralai came out with their hands intertwined. Yuna greeted them politely. Paine, seeing Yuna's face, asked immidiately what was wrong. She told the former sphere hunter all about Rikku's call and Gippal's odd behaviour. Paine listened intently, anger burning in her eyes. "That stupid bastard," she growled when Yuna had finished. "So I volunteered you and I to take her out for a girl's night out," she concluded. Paine nodded. "You did the right thing. I'll go." Baralai began to protest, but Paine silenced him with a glare. "I'll be fine."

As Paine was getting ready to leave, Yuna wondered if this was what she felt was going to happen. No, she thought. The worst has only yet to come...


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble

_Yeah, I know it's short but the next chapter will be longer(I hope)_

Deep inside the Farplane, a dead soul heard Rikku's agonizing cries. She was a beautiful woman with golden hair and eyes more green than the purest of emeralds. The Al Bhed leader still mourns for this woman; her name is Ericka. "My daughter is weeping," she thought. "I haven't heard this since the news of my death." She wondered if something has gone wrong.

Ericka knelt down and prayed to the Fayth, for it was they, not Yevon, who helped save Spira. The Fayth of a young boy came to her. "Yes?" "My daughter is weeping. I ask of you: may I see what is going on?" The Fayth nodded. "Something terrible is coming. Rikku's sadness may be the beginning. Please, by all means, go see if she is alright." Ericka nodded at faded into the human world.

The dead Al Bhed woman found herself in Djose temple. Why was her daughter here? The sobs were now quieter, and Rikku was mumbling. "Gippal, why? Why couldn't we have...married?" It pained Ericka to see Rikku like this. She remembered Gippal, and he was always so sweet to her. It didnt make sense. "Stupid jerk!" Rikku screamed. "Life isn't a fairytale! Why didn't I see that?"

Ericka didn't want to see any more. She returned to the land of the dead and reported to the Fayth what she'd seen. "It is as I was afraid of. There is a mysterious creature that infects people with it's teeth and drains their victims' blood." Ericka gasped. "They do have self-control, if they have the mind. At the beginning, all they feel is thirst. You wouldn't even know if they were infected unless they showed you their fangs."

Ericka nodded, already searching for the one person who could protect Rikku if no one else could. When she found him, she pleaded, "Please help my Rikku. She's in danger and she's hurt." The gruff voice growled. "He hurt her?" Ericka nodded. "It may have been to keep her safe, but I don't know. Please help her Auron!" The man pushed his sunglasses up. "I'll do everything I can."

Ericka felt a surge of relief flow through her as the Fayth came to the both of them. "Auron, I will grant you the ability to become real. If all works out, you must return. But until then, you will remain real." "I understand," Auron bowed respectfully. When he turned to face Ericka, and she saw the love in his eyes. He'd do anything for Rikku.

"She is...bitter," Ericka explained, her heart wrenching. "She loved Gippal dearly. I do not understand why he would leave so suddenly..." She pondered. Seeing Auron look down, she funally understood his misery these past three years. "You don't want to let her go, do you?" The cryptic guardian remained silent; the silence gave away his answer.


	5. Chapter 5: Return

_Author's Note: To my loyal reviewers, I AM SO SORRY! I love this website, but due to various circumstances, I haven't been on at all lately :( If my new chapters seem off topic, it's because I haven't been on in forever, and, well...let's just say this: RIP laptop...So please forgive me!_

Rikku stared into the distance, still shocked to the core of Gippal's behaviour. First, he breaks up with her. In all honesty, though, she should have seen this coming. As popular as Gippal was, he was probably surrounded by a ton of pretty girls, the kind found in magazines. Rikku sadly admitted to herself, that she wasn't like them at all. She was ditzy, and could be very irritateing at times

Secondly, he completely vanished into thin air. It's unlike Gippal to leave so suddenly, especially since he was in charge of the Machine Faction. _Remember Vegnagun,_ a voice told Rikku in the back of her mind. Gippal HAD dissapeared suddenly to fight Vegnagun, along with Nooj and Baralai. _But that was one time,_ Rikku thought. She sighed, giving up on trying to understand Gippal's actions. He was impossible sometimes.

That last thought made Rikku smile involuntarily. Yes, Gippal was impossible, but he was also really sweet and caring, too. Or so she had thought.

Breaking her out of her dark thoughts, she thought she had heard a gruff voice call her name. She shook her head, knowing it was just her imagination. She walked on, intending to walk all the way to Luca, alone. She heard the voice again, louder and clearer; was it just her imagination after all? Hesitantly, the Al Bhed Princess turned to look behind her; she nearly died of shock.

The man behind her was tall, and had a muscular build. His read coat covered most of his body, but one sleeve was used as a sling and the other was off that arm completely. He wore black sunglasses to cover up his scar that slashed through his bad eye, although it didn't really cover it. The collar of his shirt often disguised his facial expression, as he was a cryptic man.

"A-auron," Rikku gasped before hugging him tightly. "How...why...?" Rikku stammered, tears blurring her eyesight. Auron smiled a tiny smile. "Hmph. You haven't changed at all, have you, Rikku?" She ignored the jibe and hugged his neck. _I thought I let him go,_ Rikku thought, _so why am I so happy that he's with me now? _

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" she said seriously. "You told me to move on, and now you're here again? Do you LIKE to torment me?" "Yes." Seeing her expression, Auron sighed. "Ericka wanted me here and the Fayth agreed. He said so long as trouble exists, I am real. But as soon as this thing with Gippal is fixed..." He hesitated, clearly not wanting to finish. "Rikku, I want you to know that I still love you. Even the dead have emotions."

Rikku let the words sink in; once they had, they only made her feel sadder. She put her head on Auron's chest. "How can this be?" she whispered, more to herself than Auron. "How can this be that I still love you? I moved on..." Seeming to sense her pain, the former legendary guardian wrapped his arms around the tiny Al Bhed. "It's okay," he told her. "It's okay to be in love with two different people. Even though eventually you must choose, now isn't the time. Let yourself be comforted. Let yourself smile. All stories have a happy ending, but the heroes must fight for it."


	6. Chapter 6: Why?

Why was the image so haunting to Gippal? Why couldn't he just forget about her, like he'd done with all the other girls he had a fling with? Why couldn't he forget that face...

"_Gippal, what's wrong?" _She'd asked the day he'd discovered the awful truth about himself.

"_Nothing."_

_ "You can tell me the truth."_

Gippal had hesitated; if he told her the truth, then she would have thought him a freak. If he didn't, then she would be in danger. It was best to end it now before either of them got hurt.

_"Rikku,"_ he began reluctantly, holding her hands, then letting go and turning away to hide his pain. _"This isn't gonna work?"_

Shock and shearing agony clouded Rikku's eyes. But that alone isn't what had disturbed Gippal. What disturbed Gippal was her reaction. After the initial shock died down, dissapointment took its place in her beautiful emerald green eyes. _"It's okay," _she said, faking a smile, though she was so close to tears. _"I knew I wasn't good enough for you anyway. I'll leave you alone. Goodbye, Gippal," _she said, running toward the exit.

What Gippal didn't understand was how could she not think she was good enough? How could she not know how beautiful she was or how much she meant to him? Somehow, he felt like he'd just answered these questions to himself, and they clawed at his heart like the thorns of a rose.

Suddenly, the Machine Faction leader realized why he couldn't forget about Rikku. She wasn't like those other girls he'd gone out with. She was the one girl that was unpredictable to Gippal, the only one unafraid to insult him back. Besides that, Rikku was outgoing, and her smile was infectious. Not that it was important to Gippal, but Cid's girl wasn't bad looking, either. Her long, blonde hair, always in a ponytail, had the brilliance, luster, and color of the finest gold. Her eyes were far prettier than any emerald in the world. Something about her just captivated him.

_And that's why this sucks,_ Gippal thought to himself. If he hadn't fallen for her so damn fast, he wouldn't be hurting like this now. It was then Gippal began to wonder, when was it that he'd truly fallen in love with her? He realized it wasn't the day he saw how much Cid's little girl had changed in Djose, but it was long before that, when they were kids.

When Gippal was about sixteen, he signed up for the Crimson Squad. Al Bhed weren't allowed to be in the Crusaders, so he thought, what the heck? He knew he wouldn't be able to try it out until about a year afterward, but signing up early was probably a good idea.

Anyway, when Gippal was signing the letter, a fifteen-year-old Rikku bounced up beside him. _"Whatcha doin'?"_ She asked in her always perky tone.

_"I'm gonna be in the Crimson Squad,"_ he had boasted, trying to impress her.

Her perky expression faded into worry. _"What if you never come back?"_ She had asked.

Gippal had shrugged, knowing, since he was an orphan, no one would really care about his absence at Home. _"No one would miss me,"_ he'd said.

_"Dryd'c hud dnia! E fuimt..."_(That's not true! I would...)

Rikku's response had surprised him that day, and ever since he always found the need to protect her. Even in his Crimson Squad days, he'd wonder if she were safe.

Gippal sighed, realizing it was more than a longing to be near her. It was a need. But how could he? How could he, when he was this blood-sucking beast? So far, he'd only tasted fiends blood because of instinct. But how much longer, he wondered, would it be before he lost control and devoured one of his friends, or worse yet, Rikku?

He knew what he'd done was cruel, and he's hurt her badly. Hell, she probably would rather not see him again. At this thought, Gippal winced. What if she hated him? _Maybe she'll find someone...better for her_, he thought, though jealousy ate his insides from merely thinking about it.

In any case, Rikku was his world. She was an Al Bhed princess, Cid's daughter; she was Spira's princess, as she helped save the world twice; most importantly, she was Gippal's princess, because no matter what, he would always love her, and only her.


	7. Chapter 7: Ominous Dream

After the concert, Yuna quickly sneaked into her dressing room and put on a plain white tee and jeans, hoping to blend in. When she exited the sphere theatre through the back, she discovered to her horror that her plan had failed. Screaming fans awaited outside, preventing her departure. She quickly dialed Brother.

"Yuna?" he answered in heavily accented English.

"Brother! Can you pick me up? I just had a concert and...er..."

"Rodger! I understand!"

After a few minutes, the Celcius hovered over the sky. A ladder for Yuna dropped from the bottom of the red ship. She hung on to it as Brother and Buddy helped her up. "Thanks guys," Yuna sighed in relief. "Being popular isn't as easy as you'd think." The former summoner rushed toward the elevator, hoping to find some peace in the Cabin. "Hey, Yuna," Brother called, stopping her. "Is...is it okay if we take you to Djose?" Yuna blinked in surprise. "Of course...but why?"

"I haven't heard from Rikku."

This disturbed Yuna. "And you want me to find her?"

"If you would."

"May I rest on the way then?"

"Of course."

Yuna nodded to her Al Bhed cousin gratefully, then headed to the Cabin to get some rest. She stumbled through the narrow hallway, then asked the bartender, Barkeep, and his wife, Darling, for a place to rest. The Hypello pointed to a bed above stairs. "Of courshe, Mish Yoona. Thish way?"

The second she plopped onto the matress, exhaustion flooded over Yuna. Briefly, she wondered if she should call Tidus, knowing he would worry. _I'm too tired,_ she thought, _Anyway, he will be fine. _ In less than five minutes, Yuna was asleep and dreaming.

In her dream, she opened her eyes and stared at her surroundings. It was dark as night, and deprived of any sort of warmth. Yuna stood, feeling as if she vaguely recognized the place; she decided to explore. As she walked around, she felt goosebumps spread across her arms. After a minute of walking, she bumped into something, and it made a musical sound. Yuna shivered; she had a pretty clear notion of where she was now. In the distance she could hear a faint rumbling. _Oh, Fayth, no. _The High Summoner took off running, fearing what she would see there. She finally climbed to the top and found an extremely grim discovery. _Vegnagun._

It seemed impossible that the machina she had defeated nearly a year ago had returned. Impossible, but true. Vegnagun was basically a bigger, badder version of the Omega weapon, at least until you got to the face. It had two tusks that caused headaches when fighting it. At the top of the beast was a piano, a deadly musical intrument used to awken the machina. _This...this cannot be!_ Yuna thought as she knelt to the ground.

Suddenly, Vegnagun roared to life and caused the ground under Yuna's feet to shatter. Thinking she was going to die, Yuna instinctively put her hands up and prayed, as she did at Seymour's wedding. _We won't let you fall, _a mix of various voices said in her head. The next thing Yuna knew, she was in the middle of the desert.

"S-Sir Gippal?" A voice exclaimed.

"What?" A smirk could be heard in the familiar voice.

"Why are you in Bikanel?"

"Can't I visit my own Home?"

The other Al Bhed hesitated. "Yes, but...what need do you have of me?"

"I need something really unusual. Do you know how to rid of a bloodsucking curse?"

"They say Lady Yunalesca knew, but a lot of good that does us."

"That's helpful," Gippal snapped sarcastically.

"They say the Fayth know, but no one in Spira knows what happened to them."

"I think I know."

"Where are they?"

"That information is-"

Yuna woke up with a jolt. What in Spira was THAT? A dream...Vegnagun...the Fayth...and Gippal. What could this all mean? Why was Vegnagun alive? And who's controlling him? Why did the Fayth return? And what was it Gippal said about...a bloodsucking curse? Yuna knew immidiately she had to warn her husband, but suddenly remembered Rikku. Rikku could be in danger.

Changing into her Gunner dressphere, she ran down the hall, up the elevator and into the Bridge. "Brother! Buddy! Are we at Djose yet?" she asked urgently. They looked at her baffled, and Yuna quickly explained. "I have a feeling things are about to get real ugly," Buddly mumbled. "Aha! We've arrived!" Brother stared at Yuna, his eyes brimming with fear for his sister. "Hurry and find Rikku!" Yuna nodded, making that a promise.


	8. Chapter 8: Things Have Changed

Walking to the Moonflow with Rikku by his side, Auron felt the sudden urge to hold her hand. But he told himself not to. It would only complicate Rikku's already warring feelings between him and Gippal. Silence hovered in the air, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Auron smiled to himself as he realized silence had become his company over the years. He was always the cryptic one, the silent one...

"What are you thinking of?" Rikku asked quietly. He'd never heard her sound so respectful, especially toward him. "Oh, nothing," he chuckled. The young Al Bhed girl glared at him, making her emerald eyes slightly darker. Then, she sighed and pouted. "You big meanie!" she mumbled. Auron chuckled once again, but stopped when he heard a familiar voice call Rikku's name.

Rikku and Auron both turned around as a strange girl dressed in a white tube tob with Jecht's symbol on it, black short shorts covered with a blue and white half-skirt on one side, and familiar black boots. Her hair was dark brown, flared out at the ends, and had a long braid in the back. When he looked carefully at the different-colored eyes, he nearly died of shock. "Yuna?" He gasped. She stared back at him with the flabbergasted expression reflected on his own face. "S-s-sir Auron?" Rikku interrupted before things could be explained. "Yunie, what's wrong? You sounded worried."

"Oh, Rikku! Vegnagun might be back! I had a dream last night, and I was in the Heart of the Farplane, and Vegnagun roared back to life! Next thing I knew, I was and the Bikanel Desert, and-" Yuna hesitated, then looked at me. "I will have to tell you the rest later. Vegnagun? What in the hell was Vegnagun? I stared at Yuna for a moment. "Oh, right. Sir Auron, I need to explain things to you. Come aboard the Celcius, and I'll explain."

Soon enough, Yuna had explained the story of the Gullwings, why she had joined, and where it lead her. She also explained about the politic turmoil, and her concert.

"You see...there was a girl named Lenne. When the Bevelle-Zanarkand war raged, the summoners of Zanarkand fought for their homeland, despite the odds they were facing. This you know. However, Lenne's lover, Shuyin, could not bear losing her and tried to steal a powerful weapon from Bevelle-Vegnagun.

"Vegnagun was an extremely powerful weapon, however, it could not distinguish friend or foe. It slaughtered people endlessly. If you got near this very weapon with the intent to destroy it, it would run away. If activated, this gigantic machina could destroy all of Spira!

"So the people hid it under Bevelle, of course. You know how they are with secrets. Anyway, Shuyin tried to activate Vegnagun to save his summoner. She intervened, however, and the guards caught up to them as they died.

"Shuyin wandered Spira for a thousand years, as a spirit. His grief and anger over Lenne caused him to suffer over and over. Truly, it was tragic.

"Lenne used me as her messenger to tell Shuyin what he needed to here: that she loved him, and they needed to go home. Once we defeated Vegnagun and Shuyin, the timeless couple disspeared without a trace."

I let it all sink in for a moment. A man going to the worst extremes to save his summoner. A machine built to destroy the world. Aurons smiled to himself; it was just like the old days with Braska and then with Yuna.

"I still can't believe you're here! I thought you were on the Farplane..." Yuna hesitated, trying not to offend Auron. _Her looks may have changed, but she never will,_ Auron thought with a smirk. "I am only here until Rikku is okay again." The High Summoner's eyes glowed with sadness, but also understanding.

"On that happy note, it's time for you to meet my husband!" Husband? Auron was bamboozled. The only one he'd known she'd loved was Tidus, but then again, things have changed so much in Spira. "Who is the Lady Summoner married to?" AUron teased, wondering how much things have changed.


	9. Chapter 9: Shock

3...2...1...Tidus counted down the seconds till the Aurochs practice match was over. The team had been split up evenly: Tidus with Datto and Letty, and Wakka with Jassu and Botta. Keepa was the scorekeeper. It turned out to be a tie, as Wakka and Tidus were equally matched.

When they walked from the blue sea, Wakka gave Tidus a high five. "That was a good one, ya?" Tidus grinned broadly. "You know it!" Suddenly, he felt the commsphere in his pocket vibrate. He picked it up.

"Hello?"  
"Hi, honey!"

"Yuna! Where on Spira have you been?"

"Um...You might wanna get out of the way..."

"Why?"

"The Celcius is landing..."

I screamed like a little girl and ran to the beach shore. Fortunately, the Aurochs and I managed to get out of the way of the massive red airship. After recovering from my miniature heart attack from the airship ordeal, when I saw the people come from the airship, hands intertwined, I nearly had a miniature stroke to go along with it. One was a small, slender figure with a golden ponytail, who I immidiately recognized as my cousin-in-law, but holding her hand wasn't Gippal, but a man I thought was long dead, my mentor. Auron.

"What the-? How the-?" I stammered, not knowing how to take this. "Yuna? Honey?" My voice cracked, and I wondered how much she knew. Yuna rolled her eyes at my melodramatic reaction, then she quickly explained what she knew. "Oh, I see," I murmured somberly. Both Auron and Rikku were stuck between a rock and a hard place, but for different reasons: Auron was a dead guy brought back to life to comfort his love while investigating the weird events in Spira, like said girlfriend's ex disappearing. Rikku, on the other hand, was baffled by her ex's disappearance and needed someone to cling to, but her love for two guys was making it harder to choose in the end. Whew! Yuna and I had it lucky...

"Wait, so let me get this straight," Auron said with a grin. "You and Yuna finally tied the knot?" I rolled my eyes at him. "Yeesh, for being such a know-it-all, you really don't know anything, do you?" "Hmph. You try being locked into the depths of the underworld for all eternity." "No thanks." Yuna intervened the childish conversation and said, "Guys, we have more serious problems. Let's go tell Lulu and Wakka, too."

As we walked to the village, I couldn't help but notice Rikku and Auron's silence. Auron didn't suprise me; he only spoke when he had information or a smart aleck remark. RIkku, on the other hand, never shut up. But she didn't seem to mind because she was with Auron. Man, oh, man, I thought, has Rikku got herself into a pickle. When we reached Lulu and Wakka, Yuna cut right to the chase.

"I had this dream last night," she began. "I started off in the depths of the Farplane. Rikku, you remember that place, don't you?" Rikku nodded, then shuddered. I wondered how bad the place really was. Yuna went on, "Well, I reached the Heart of the Farplane, and I heard a growl so loud it was more like a rumble." Rikku gasped, a horrified look on her face. "Yuna, no! Please don't tell me-" "Vegnagun's back," Yuna nodded to Rikku. "But, that was the first part of my dream," She hesitated, looking at Auron and then continuing on.

"I was watching a scene in Bikanel. Gippal was there-" I noticed both Rikku and Auron flinch. "-and he was asking for a potion to remove a 'bloodsucking curse'. Rikku, I think he left because something was happening to him, and he didn't want you to get hurt. Maybe it's possible that he's-"

"Don't!" Rikku shouted. "Don't even say that! Vampires don't exist, and besides, Gippal just didn't care about me. That's all. I just wasn't good enough." Tears were threatening her eyes. "Rikku," I reached my hand out to comfort her, but then decided it was best to leave her be. "I'm going to the beach," she murmered then walked off. Auron just sat there. "Aren't you gonna do anything?" I asked in disbelief. "She...wants to be alone," Auron said, shaking his head. "Besides, she's trying to resolve her conflicting emotions."

I couldn't help thinking about Auron, and how he must be feeling. He wasn't even really supposed to be here, and he gets to see his girl, but his presence is both a comfort and pain to her. It must be rough.

Suddenly, on the sphere, Shelinda came on from Luca. "Reports coming in from Bevelle about several strong earthquakes! Baralai and his wife, Paine, are looking into it as we speak." Yuna's eyes widened in horror. "We have to go to Bevelle!" I looked at Auron and Wakka and they nodded. "Lu, I gotta go. I'm sorry. Take care of Vidina." He kissed Lulu over the forehead and did the same for Vidina. Then we quickly boarded the Celcius.

**_***When Auron says something about the underworld, it's an allusion to KH2. If you haven't played it, don't sweat it too much. The meaning is slightly more clear if you have played it, though.***_**


	10. Chapter 10: Go to Her

Yuna hopped aboard the Celcius along with Wakka, Tidus, and Auron. Before telling Brother to take off for Bevelle, she wondered where her cousin had gone. "She went to the beach," Auron said simply, as if reading her thoughts. Then again, he was dead. Maybe they really could read minds. Either that, or Auron was just good at reading people.

"Hey everyone," she smiled at her loyal friends and former guardians. "Before we go, I need to talk to Rikku. I want her with us." Yuna could see the division to be against it or to allow her to come in Auron's eyes. "I'll feel better with her here," she spoke especially to Auron. "Hey!" Tidus said in mock offense. The high summoner giggled. "Oh, you'll get paid later, star player."

When Yuna had reached the beach, she found her cousin by the sea, her head atop her knees. "Rikku?" She shook the young Al Bhed awake. "Hmm?" She mumbled as she stretched. "I need you to come with me." Her green eyes shimmered with hope and hesitance. "What?" Yuna asked gently, so as not to break her fragile composure. "Yunie...I know Auron is with us, but can we please...search for Gippal?" Yuna nodded, trying to hide her smile. "Of course. Rikku, you still care about Gippal very much. I can see it in your eyes." With a blush, her cousin turned away, refusing to answer the question.

When she got Rikku on board the Celcius, the young Al Bhed asked quietly to go to the Cabin. Yuna looked at her blitzer husband, worried. "It isn't like her to be so quiet," she fretted. Tidus closed his eyes and smiled, seeming to remember something. "What?" the former summoner demanded. "Well, I remember on your pilgrimage, a certain someone had to take a rest in the Thunder Plains because that certain someone was trying to deal with a certain creepy maester by herself," the blitzer smirked as his wife blushed. "Well, I didn't want anyone to know!" And then it hit Yuna; maybe Rikku wanted to be alone because she didn't want anyone to see how much she was hurting. "I see," Yuna mumbled.

The high summoner felt guilty for Rikku's plight. In comparison, Yuna had had it easy. Sure, she had dealt with a creep who tried to destroy Spira, had to watch all of her aeons die, and feel her heart break as the only man she ever loved vanished without a trace for two years. But there's where she differed from Rikku; she had only loved one man. And her dear cousin loved two at the same time. One was a dead man who had returned at the request of her dead mother, a man who wanted so badly to be with Rikku. But if things returned to normal with Gippal, then he would return to the Farplane. The other man was a childhood friend of Rikku's who had long since fallen in love with her and clearly would have done anything for her. Despite her crusty attitude, the young Al Bhed was heartbroken over losing Gippal, and though Auron's presence comforted her, it simply reminded Rikku that in the end, she must choose.

"Auron," Yuna murmured. The man in red looked up, awaiting her command. "Go to her. She needs you now." The fearless warrior hesitated. "But...she-" "Go!" Yuna ordered forcefully. The former guardian sighed. "As the lady wishes..."


	11. Chapter 11: Her Choice

As Auron made his way to the cabin, he couldn't help but grumble to himself. He really didn't want to disturb Rikku, not the way she was. But Yuna was right; someone had to comfort her. Gippal wasn't here to do it, and the Al Bhed princess had hidden her emotions from everyone else. So that left him. The cryptic one. The one who sucked at things like love…

Was it really so strange that someone like him, cryptic, mysterious, and silent, was so terrible at dealing with and controlling his own emotions? All his life, he gained wisdom and strength. But not in ways of the heart. When Braska and Jecht gave up their lives…Auron had difficulty controlling his grief and rage. He went after Yunalesca to try to end the insanity, but his plan failed and ultimately cost him his life. Even then, though, love for his friends was different than how he felt for Rikku.

Why he fell for her, the powerful warrior would never know. She was completely absurd! She was stubborn, sometimes to the point of being a mule, she was a major klutz, and she was way too young. And had a pulse. She was completely his opposite. When it comes to the heart, Auron figured, no logic could explain it. Nor would it even be necessary. Love wasn't something that could be reasoned with.

When he entered the cabin, the normally perky Al Bhed was sleeping(or pretending to). He sat by the bed she was in and smirked, knowing how to wake her up. "Hmph. Too bad Rikku missed breakfast…" As he figured, the young girl leaped out of bed, then looked at him. The confused look turned into a death glare. "Auron, you big meanie," she whined, sticking her tongue out at him. The normally grumpy man laughed a rough laugh. "Sorry. I had to get you up somehow." She made a face at him. "What do you want?" She demanded, obviously still irritated. Auron sighed, not knowing how to begin.

"Rikku, you do realize that, eventually, you must choose." Her eyes betrayed shock and hurt, which made him wince, but her face gave away nothing. "It'll be better for you that way," he continued. "And for me, as well. Not to mention Gip-" "Don't you DARE mention his name!" She screamed, losing her cool composure. "I hate him, don't you see that?" She shouted, though the expression of uncertainty on her face showed Auron otherwise. "Look," she said, calming down slightly. "It isn't really fair to me that you tel me to move on to Gippal, then he abandons me, then you come and-and…" Tears threatened at the bottom of Rikku's swirly emerald eyes. "You come, only to say you'll leave again."

As much as Auron told himself it was a bad idea, as much as he realized how much it would hurt her, as much as he knew it was only going to make it harder for him to go on without her, the pain she was feeling compelled him to give her a gentle kiss on the lips. She must have been just as surprised as he was, for she pulled away, touching his cheek. Somehow, Auron felt comforted by this gesture, although the expression on her face told him something completely different. "Thank you," she whispered in the ghostly warrior's ear, then kissed him on the cheek.

Auron let her return to her nap, and as he left the room, he couldn't help but smile at the complete serenity on her face. For some reason, it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. Letting her go…As long as she was happy, Auron mused, nothing else really mattered. Rikku made her choice.


End file.
